Jealous Much?
by luvvampluvdog
Summary: Your typical Edward leaves Bella, Bella gets changed story. Rated T just in case. There is an unexpected twist, just FYI[BxE]  It used to be called Moonless Night, but then I realized that someone else had used that title so now it is called Jealous Much?
1. Old Memories

A/N This is my first fanfic ever so sorry if it sucks. The first chapter might be a little confusing , but I promise it will all be explained.

Oh yeah I forgot

**DISCLAMIER: ** sadly I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. The only thing I own in this story is Austin, Leroy, and Cami ::sobs::

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV 

It had been forever since I had been back here. It held so many memories, good and bad. Fork's was where I left Bella. I had told her that I didn't love her, that she wasn't good enough for me, hoping she would forget all about me and find another guy. I found out later that she didn't ever find another guy. She never fell in love again because she died a month after I left her. Charlie could not bear it and moved away.

It had been 100 years as of today when my family and I left Forks and Bella and now we were coming back.

Bella's POV 

_Austin__! Cami! Hurry up or you'll be late on your first day. _

_We're coming Bells. _

I looked around the kitchen, debating about whether to paint it blue or crème. All of a sudden I was floating in midair. I could feel arms around my stomach but saw nothing.

"Put me down this instant Austin."

He chuckled, set me down, and reappeared.

"Sorry Bells. It was just to tempting." He shrugged and hoped up on the kitchen counter waiting for his 'sister'.

Austin was my 'son' so to speak. When Edward had left me, Austin and Leroy found me in the forest, lost, cold, alone. They brought me to their house in Alaska. They left me human for two years. I couldn't figure out why at the time, but later found out that Leroy was hoping I would be his mate and wanted me to be closer to his age, 23. Austin had been with Leroy for about 60 years. He looked 18 but was really 203. We found Cami next. She was 18 when she was changed also, but had been around for 156 years making me the youngest in the coven.

"Ok lets go Austin. I'm ready."

Cami and Austin's backpacks floated up in the air and out the door, their owners right behind them.

_Could you please carry them. We just got here and I don't want to have to move for another couple of years. _

Cami's power was being able to move things with her mind.

I sighed. It had been 100 years since I had been in Forks. There were so many memories here, most involving Edward. Edward Cullen, the vampire that I wasn't good enough for.

A/N Ok hope you liked it a little. I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews or when I get time. Sorry about the short chapter. Um, you need to review if you read this story. I don't care if you loved or hated it just tell me. Type anything. It can be a list of your favorite movies or your life story. You can 'yell' at me as much as you want just review.

Thankx!


	2. Biology Class

A/N Ok guys thanks to everyone who reviewed and whatnot. I really appreciate it. It keeps me going. I'll try and keep this short cause judging by the reviews you guys want the next chapter. First off, I need you guys to pretend that in the 100 years from now until when this story takes place, technology hasn't changed at all. I know, I know, never going to happen, but I don't want to turn this all sci-fi. Um, secondly, and lastly, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Edward, Bella, any of the Cullens, you know any of that stuff. It all belongs to the AMAZING! Stephenie Meyer. Also know that if I were Stephenie Meyer, why the heck would I be writing fanfictions? Oh wow. Sorry that wasn't short at all. On with the story.

**Edwards POV**

First period, Biology. I remember back 100 years. Back when I had this calss with Bella. That was the first time I saw her, the first time I wanted to kill her. My memory recalled her face and her smell amazingly well, especially her smell, I thought. I jerked out of my dream and into reality as the teacher thought my name and then said it. I smiled at his thoughts.

_Wow. They look related to Edward. They're all so pale, and beautiful. Espically that girl. Ow Ow. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking that. She's way to young. And besides, her brother there looks like he would put up one heck of fight._

"Cami and Austin. Let's see. You can sit on either side of Mr. Cullen there. Edward, please raise your hand."

I looked over my new class mates, both vampires I concluded with a smile. They sat down , the girl on my right, the boy on my left. I wondered how old they were and what there powers were. I took a look at their thoughts.

_Hmmm. Another vampire. No surprise there. This place is so rainy and overcast, it's like vampire heaven. Especially with the forest so close by, east hunting when needed. He's not so bad looking either. chuckle Austin would kill me if he knew I was thinking that._

I sighed. Typical thoughts from a girl. I focused on Austin.

_Another animal drinker. That's good. Make's it easier to stay here longer. He probably has a coven nearby then. I wonder who his mate is. No other vampires in this class. Maybe pretending to be older or younger then. Oh well. It'll be nice to meet some new people. Bell's will be happy._

Bells? It couldn't be Bella Swan they were talking about. She died 100 years ago. But they both faintly smelled like her. I decided I would ask, but who, Cami or Austin? Austin.

"Hey. Austin, right? I'm Edward Cullen."

"Yeah. The pleasure is mine. Are there many of us around here?"

How much do I tell him about my personal life? He deserved to know a little.

"Just my family and I, well now you , I guess. There's 7 in my coven, counting me. What about you? Is it just you and, um, her?"

"Her names Cami. She's my mate, but we pose as siblings, adopted. Bella and Leroy are our parents, well they pretend to be."

The teacher called for our attention. Could my Bella really be alive?

**Austins POV**

As we walked into first period biology, the smell hit me like a punch in the gut. Well, like a punch in the gut for a human. There was another vampire here. I spotted him instantly, he was sitting in the back, lost in thought it looked like. Didn't even realize we had come in, or didn't care, one of the two. His eyes were a bright topaz, a animal drinker.

"Cami and Austin. Let's see. You can sit on either side of Mr. Cullen there. Edward, please raise your hand."

The vampire flicked his hand up. Oh goody, I thought to myself, now I can talk to him. Cami took the seat on the right. I walked around him to sit on his left. I hope he has a big coven. It'll be nice to meet some new vampires. The only ones we found in Russia were human drinkers. Leroy was totally against Cami and I making friends with human drinkers. I was pulled out of my thoughts by his voice.

"Hey. Austin, right? I'm Edward Cullen."

"Yeah. The pleasure is mine. Are there many of us around here?"

"Just my family and I, well now you , I guess. There's 7 in my coven, counting me. What about you? Is it just you and, um, her?"

What was his power? It's almost like he knew we were more than siblings but didn't want me to know he knew that. How much did I tell him? Was he trustworthy? 7 is a large coven, especially compared to my small coven of 4.

"Her names Cami. She's my mate, but we pose as siblings, adopted. Bella and Leroy are our parents, well they pretend to be."

When I said Bella, his face played a serious of emotions I couldn't understand. Did he know her?

**Bella POV**

Soon after Austin and Cami left, Leroy came down the stairs.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Leory." In my head I sighed.

Leroy wanted so much more than a friendship, more then I could give him right now. Edward leaving me hurt me so much, physically and mentally. Even after 100 years, I wasn't ready for a relationship. I knew how stupid that sounded That it was taking me 100 years to get over guy. He had said he would spend forever with me though, that I was his life now. Then one second later, I wasn't good enough for him. Leroy understood all this, but he was still persistent.

"So, I'm thinking of waiting a week before going to work. You know, to help move in." He chuckled. "But I need to hunt right now. You wanna come?"

"I hunted right before we left Russia. You go."

"K. Love ya." He blew me a kiss and ran out the door. Finally, I had the whole house to myself.

A/N Ok up next chapter:

Leroys hunting trip

Indepth descriptions of the characters

Um, ok I have a problem. I have no idea as to what Leory's power should be. Review and tell me your ideas and I'll pick either my favorite or the one that would be the easiest to write this story about.

Thankx again for reading this. Jus take one little second and click the little review button down there. If you guys have enough time to read my story, you have enough time to review. I don't mind flames or compliments. Infact it doesn't even have to be about this story. Tell me your favorite food, your moms maiden name, or what kind of computer you have, I don't care.

JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Thankx!


	3. Head on Collision

A/N: Okay guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever when I said I would have it up in like 2 days but I got way more homework then I thought I would my first week of school, so sorry. Hope you guys are all having a great Labor Day weekend.

Oh and I know that last chapter I said that I would give a little more in-depth descriptions of all the characters that I invented, but it all fits in better with the next chapter so sorry bout that.

Disclaimer: I don't know why this would change from last chapter, but I don't own Twilight so don't sue please.

**Leroys POV**

This was like the 5th time she had declined to go hunting with me. I knew she somehow still loved Edward, but how? How could she love someone who hurt her so much? How could he lie to her, say that he loved her then just blow her off?

If I ever met him I would tear him to pieces for hurting her. If it weren't for him, Bella would love me, I'm sure of it.

I inhaled deeply as the smell of deer hit my nose. I let go of all my thoughts, let go of myself, and ran.

The warm blood trickling down my throat felt so good, like I had just now become complete again. After taking four deers, I lifted my head up, hoping to catch the scent of a fox, my favorite. Luck was on my side. I took off.

"What the crap?!" I had just ran into a rock. How could I run into a rock, I'm a vampire for petes sake.

As I picked myself up off the ground, I realized that the 'rock' I had run into was actually another vampire. I must have been so focused on the fox that I didn't catch his scent. Now I felt even more stupid. Not only did I run into something, but also someone was there to witness it.

"Excuse me sir." I looked into his eyes as I extended my hand. Another animal drinker. That was good. This would get even more awkward if I had to explain why my eyes were not red. "The fault is mine. I'm Leroy by the way."

"Carlisle. So are you living in Forks then?"

"Yes. There are three others in my coven, two females and a male. What about you? Are you from around here?"

"Yes. We own a home on the outskirts of town. My mate and I live with five others."

"Oh. Sounds like fun. Would you like to stop by my place around 7? I would like to meet your coven. I assume you don't need directions. You can just follow our scent, right"

"Sounds pleasurable. We will be there. Goodbye."

"See you soon."

Forget the fox. I headed home. This would be fun to have such a big coven nearby, especially since they were animal drinkers as well. Bella would be happy. I walked in the door, calling for Bella in my mind.

"In here Leroy, How was your hunt?" She answered out loud.

"Very enjoyable actually. I ran into another vampire, animal drinker, with a large coven, 7 of them! Can you imagine? Anyway, I invited them to come over around 7."

"Sounds like it'll be a fun evening. I wonder if any of them are in school with Cami and Austin?"

**Alices POV**

Edward was driving much faster then usual. Something was on his mind. What could possibly have him so … anxious? I couldn't tell what exactly he was feeling. I'm not Jasper. Then, I was in a vision.

_Bella and another man were sitting on a couch, his arm protectively around her. Two more vampires, a guy and a girl, sat on a beanbag. His arm was around her shoulders. The rest on my family and I were also there. Bella started yelling._

_"Love me? That's bull shit! If you loved me so much why the hell did you leave me? Hunh? If Leroy hadn't found me, I would probably have died out in the forest. And now you want me to come running back into your arms?"_

I came out of the vision to six golden eyes staring at me. Thankfully Edward was to focused on his own world that he hadn't noticed my or anyone elses thoughts. I quickly started long words backwards in my head. Edward finally came out of his own thoughts and stared at me quizzically.

"Alice, what did you see?"

"Nothing of impotance. It just looks like we're having a little get together tonight, that's all."

"Ooooo who with?" Emmett sounded like a little kid when he got over excited.

"There's just another coven of vampires, animal drinkers, that moved into the area. Carlisle ran into one, literally, while hunting today."

"They ran into each other?!" Jasper asked incredulous.

Edward ignored all other comments, sticking right to the point. This was not what I wanted. Why in the world was he so hard to sidetrack? "So, if it's just a party your seeing, why are you hiding it from me?"

"Because it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Well it's not anymore. Just show me. Please." He looked at me with pleading eyes though I could tell he wasn't totally there. Had I slipped? Had he seen what was going to happen tonight? No. if he had he would be furious, not distant.

"Nope. There's no way." I sent him a smug grin with my face, a mocking one in my mind. He growled.

A/N Okay so Dazzle1901 commented that Leroy was a lot like Mike. To all those out there who have thought that, he may act like Mike but he is not Mike. Mike stayed human and died, at least int his story. Also again I'm sorry for the long update time. They will be longer now that school has started, but I'll do my best.

Review Review Review!!!!!! I don't care if you just tell me that sux or luv it update soon. You don't have to use proper grammar or spelling. In fact, it doesn't even have to be related to my story or Twilight in anyway. You could tell me your favorite word for all I care. Just review please!!!


	4. Reunion

**A/N Ok I know it has been forever. I have plenty of excuses, but I know you guys probably don't even care. If you really want to know, then PM me. A quick thanks to all those who reviewed, even when I wasn't updating. It's a little longer then other chapters, sorta to make up for the long time since I've updated. Thanks to dazzle1901 for beta-ing. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If I did I would be writing Breaking Dawn, which, by the way, comes out August 10!!!!!!**

**I also don't own the Energizer Bunny.**

**Edwards POV**

We ran to the house. Alice was looking really nervous. It was just a little party, but she was glancing around like something was going to jump out and kill us. I had tried to get in her head many times but each time she would block me out. It was starting to make me nervous.

I stepped forward and knocked. Almost instantly, the door opened, though there was no one there. It was freakishly fast, even for a vampire. I listened.

"_I know you can read my mind. Come on in." _ It was the girls "voice," Cami. How did she know my power? I hadn't told her. I stepped inside and saw her in the kitchen doing dishes. Dishes? What kind of a vampire does dishes?

Cami was average height, maybe 5'6", with shoulder length, honey blonde hair. She looked like a fairy-godmother, only younger, skinner, not wearing a puffy dress, no wand, and she was a vampire.

"So, I guess that she wasn't kidding when she said you could read minds." She spoke aloud this time. I stared at her questionably, poking around in her brain, looking for clues as to who 'she' was. I was left empty handed. She walked around the counter and shook my hand.

"Let's see, you're obviously Edward." She stepped around me to see the rest of my family. "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and last, but not least, Carlisle."

She les us into the living room, talking as she went. Her mouth never seemed to stop moving. It just kept going, and going, sorta like the Energizer Bunny.

"It's so good to finally meet you. Leroy is especially excited to see you Edward." In her mind, she chuckled, enjoying some sort of inside joke. Leroy was the one who had run into Carlisle, but why did he want to meet me? Was it because of my power? How did HE find out? "Bells and Leory are upstairs, but they'll be down in a minute. Austin, my mate, is out hunting. This should be him now."

I turned, almost simultaneously with the rest of my family, to see a male vampire enter the room. He was about 6'1" and very brawny, more then me, but not even close to Emmett, but then again, who was? His sandy hair fell into his golden eyes.

Two more followed him into the room. The first, Leroy, looked the same as he had in Carlisle's mind.

I did a double take. The second, a female, looked so much like Bella that I chastised myself for bringing up that image. I was still in pain from leaving her. I couldn't take it anymore after about 4 months and went back to find her, only to learn she was dead. This vampire was the most beautiful person, if you could call us people, that I'd seen since Bella, maybe even more beautiful then Bella.

Her chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back. When her bright topaz eyes connected with mine, she gasped. Her forehead creased, her mind deep in thought, though inaudible to me. Then t hit me, that was my Bella! It took all of my self control to not reach out and touch her. Instead, I followed her into the room, taking a seat on the ground while she crossed the room and sat down next to Leroy, still confused.

**Bellas POV**

I crossed the room in a daze, sitting down next to Leroy. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. Normally, I would have pushed him away and scolded him, but I was to lost in thought to care at the moment.

Could that really be Edward? The Cullens? I thought I would never see them again, hoped, deep down, that I would never see them again. I still somehow loved him, but he had caused me so much pain, without even caring. I briefly wondered how many other girls he had hurt. I felt their pain, felt sorry for them. Leroy's voice brought me out of my mind and into the real world.

"Thank you so much for coming. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"As you know, I'm Carlisle. I'm a doctor at the local hospital." I nodded my head in agreement. They hadn't changed physically. It was almost like they had frozen for the last 100 years.

"How do you manage that?" Austin peered around Cami, sitting on his lap, to stare at Carlisle curiously.

"I've perfected my control to the point where human blood no longer effects (**A/N affects?) **me."

"That must be nice," he mumbled. I grinned. We had left Russia because Austin had slipped and killed a little girl. Austin turned to look at me, guessed what I was thinking, and growled. Edward smiled, but the rest of his family looked on in confusion.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's mate. Compassion is my power."

"I'm Emmett, freakishly storng." He sent us a huge smile.

_Looks like you have a competitor,_ I spoke in Austin's mind. He grinned and nodded. Rosalie spoke next, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Rosalie. I'm with Emmett." To extenuate this point, she cuddled closer to Emmett.

"I'm Alice. I can see the future." She was almost bouncing out of her chair. She reminded me so much of Cami. I wondered if she had seen all of this. All of a sudden, she stopped bouncing and I felt strangely calm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jasper. I can control and read emotions." Austin sighed again. He had killed the little girl out of rage more then bloodlust. I reached over to rub his arm soothingly.

_They're not really that great. Very heartless, even for a bunch of vampires._ He turned and nodded a me in comprehension. He had heard my story.

"I'm Edward." Leroy let out an audible growl. I smacked him. I was just as mad as he was, but I was going to be polite. "I can read minds."

**Leroys POV**

"I'm Edward." Figures. That jerk. He ruined my Bella's life, almost killed her, and he just waltzes right in, probably doesn't even remember her. By the sound of Bella's story, he was probably just bored. He'll never touch me Bells again.

"I can read minds."

Bella looked pointedly at me after a couple of minutes, trying to tell me, but I was so mad that I couldn't concentrate.

"I'm Austin. And I can…" He vanished. I smiled. Way to show 'em. I was always as proud of Austin's talent as a dad was of a son who had scored the winning goal of a fame. He reappeared.

"nice Emmett nodded approvingly.

"Names Cami." She levitated Emmett up in the air with Rosalie on his lap. He startled, then laughed.

"Nice again." Cami smiled and nodded in thanks. Me next, I guess.

"I'm Leroy. At the moment, I'm just spending time with the family, but I'm usually a stock broker. I can control nature. More rocks, make fire, create wind and life.

"Wow! That's quite something." Carlisle was amazed, I could tell. He was being quite modest though. Completely immune to human blood? That amazing. Bella took a deep breath.

"I guess everyone knows me, thanks to your amazing memory." She sneered the last part. "I can talk in peoples heads. Not everything they're thinking, like Edward, more like have a telepathic conversation with them."

"Bella?"

**A/N ok so how did you like it? I already have chapter 5 typed and ready so as soon as I get hmmmm 17 updates, (that's my lucky number) I will put it up. By the way, I accept flames, one word review, reviews not even having anything to do with the story etc. In fact, if you can't think of anything to say, tell you your favorite or lucky number. Thanks!**


	5. No,it's Casper

**A/N Ok thanks so much for all the reviews. I got like 20 something. Don't forget to review for this chapter too, even though its short. **

**Dazzle1901, just a reminder to stay a little calmer with Rose so we don't fail and thankx for beta-ing. **

**Disclaimer: This site is called FAN fiction, not Author fiction. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, though I wish I was.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward called my name. His voice was very longing and almost questioning.

"Bella? Is that really you?"

"No. It's Casper." I may have been nice before, but I couldn't take it anymore. Why the heck does he think I will take him back. "More like, amazingly it's me. It was very nice of you to just leave me to die! How was the last 100 years of our life? How many other helpless human girls did you have fun with, hunh?

"Bella, I didn't mean for you to die. I still loved you. I have always loved you. You were supposed to forget me, move on with your life. You were supposed to stay human." He practically whispered the last line. I could hear the pain in his voice, but I didn't care.

I stood up now. I was extremely ticked off. Jasper was trying to calm me, I could feel it, but I was so mad it made no difference. "Well guess what? I'm not human. I did move on, amazingly enough. I found a coven, a family, who actually loves me, unlike some vampires I know." Edward hung hid head in shame through my little rant. When I finished, though, he made to stand up. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, then spoke.

"Bella, we didn't know this would happen We thought we were doing you good."

I turned to Alice. "Some psychic you are." My voice dripped with malice.

"Bella, I love you. I have always loved you. Four months after I left, I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't even be with my family those four moths. I came back, looking for you, almost going to Italy when I found out you had died."

"Served you right." It was Leroy who spoke this time. Edward stood up, despite Jasper trying his hardest to calm us all. In the blink of an eye, Edward was kneeling in front of me on the floor. I wasn't expecting it, and I curled my feet up on the couch.

"Bella I made a huge mistake. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I will be eternally sorry for my mistake. Can't you forgive me?"

"Sorry Edward, I moved on. Just like you planned it." A spasm of pain shot across his face, his eyes were still pleading. That hurt me almost as much as it did him, but unlike him, I knew how to control my emotions. I still loved him, but I couldn't risk getting broken like that again. Plus I couldn't just leave Leroy, Austin, and Cami, not after all they've done for me.

Everyone was staring at us. _Cami, Austin, say something, please! _They got my message and moved across the room to the rest of the Cullens. _You too, Leroy. Go have some fun. I'll be right over. _

_Edward, come on, lets go for a walk._

**A/N Ok so I know its short, but I don't know where to go from here. So I need **

**IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, I'm getting a bunch of Story Alerts and whatnot but not a lot of reviews. If you want tell me your favorite band or your favorite book, other then the Twilight series. Thankx again to dazzle1901. Wait one more thing. Does anyone know how you find out how many hits you have?**


	6. The Meadow

**A/N Ok sorry this has taken so long. I had it written a couple of days ago, but I have just now had time to type it, not that you guys care or anything. I'm pretty sure I said this previously, but I'm going to say it again just because some people need reminding. This story takes place about 100 years after New Moon. Eclipse never happened. Also, pretend that there is no new technology, bands, buildings in Forks, etc. Only the people have changed, ok? Two more things. I have 1700 something hits and 37 reviews. That's kinda sad. Just review for me please! And lastly, I don't own any of this except for Austin, Cami, and Leroy.**

**Bella's POV**

I knew that if this didn't go as I planned for it to, I would pay. He had ripped me once, he could do it again. We ran silently, not quite side by side, to our meadow.

I sat down in the middle of the meadow and curled my knees up to my chest. Edward stayed standing about 5 feet directly behind me. We stayed like this for almost and hour, watching the sun slowly set, and the sky turn dark. It would have been really romantic if it wasn't so awkward.

"So, are we going to just sit here all night, or did you want to talk?" His voice shattered the silence even though it was no more than a whisper. I didn't move or talk, trying to think of how to put this.

He chuckled, "you know, I really wish I could hear your thoughts." I still said nothing. He came and sat next to me and stared into my face intently. I shut my eyes and laid down.

"Sorry Edward. I'm just trying to sort out all my feelings."

He sighed and laid down next to me, our arms teouching. "Would it help if I told you how I feel?" He apparently took my silence as a yes,

"Isabella…Bella, I never stopped loving you. I left because I'm not good enough for you." I shook my head. What lies. "No, Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly. You're like and angel, so perfect and pure. I was, and still am, undeserving. That's why I left, so you could find someone who you could be happy with, be human with, be safe with. That doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I guess now it's to late though. You found someone, just like I planned for you to."

"What!?" I sat up in disbelief, staring down at his pained face.

"Love me? That's bullcrap! If you loved me so much then why the heck did you leave me? Hunh? If Leroy hadn't found me, I would probably have died out in the forest. Now you want me to come running back into your arms?"

"No. I didn't expect you to come running to me. I can see why you love Leroy. I'll just go now.

He stood up slowly and loped back towards the forest. "Edward, wait." He stopped, almost as if wondering if I had really said that.

I stood up and walked over to him. He still hadn't turned around. I put my hand on his shoulder, he flinched at the touch. I turned him around to face me. He stared down at my shoes, avoiding my gaze.

"Edward, look at me please?" He still didn't move. I lifted his chin upward with my finger. His face was so sad, he would be bawling if he were human.

"I get it Bella. You love him. Please don't rub it in, I don't think I'll be able to take it. We'll leave Forks, stay out of your life. You'll never… have to see us again." I could see how much it hurt him to say that. His breaths were coming short and ragged. He got quieter and quieter, until he almost mouthed the last line.

He reached up grabbed my hand from where it still held his chin up, and lowered it to my side, then turned and resumed his walk towards the forest.

"What if I want you in my life? I didn't mean those things I said before, I just had a little bit of anger I had to vent. I was more angry at myself then I was at you. I always marveled at how you could love me, an ordinary human girl, while you were a sight of breathtaking beauty, a vampire.

"I was so torn up after you left, I wasn't even myself anymore. I attempted suicide once, while they were out hunting, because I couldn't take the pain. Like I said though, I was more mad at myself for thinking I could hold your affection for even that long and then let it ruin my life when I found out I couldn't, then I was at you for leaving.

"Leroy might have saved me, but he's no more then a close friend, much as he may wish." I apused. "You still have my heart."

"What?" He turned around, amazed and confused. This was not what he thought he would hear. This is not what I had planned to sya, but my heart won over my mind and there was no turning back now.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I love you."

He jumped and ran to me, picking me up and twirling us around the meadow. I had never seen him in such high spirits before. At the break of dawn, he finally settled down. We both laid down next to each other, this time my head rested on his shoulder/

He rolled me up so I was laying on his chest. I propped up my elbows on his chest and held my head up with my hands.

"Unh, unh, unh. That's not what I had in mind." He moved my arms and pulled my head down to his. He stared into my eyes and waited for a moment, just like the first time, then he kissed me.

It started out slow, careful, exactly as I remembered it, then he realized I wasn't breakable any more. He grabbed my back, holding me to him, almost as if to keep me from leaving. There was no need though, I wasn't going anywhere.

My hands greedily ran through his hair as he rolled us over. His scent still made me dizzy. I broke away, with quite a bit of difficulty. His eyes were black and he moaned, almost growled, as I slipped out from underneath him.

"Come on. We've got to get to school."

"Oh, do we." His voice was low and rough, but still music to my ears. His tone, questioned, and mocked, me

"Yes, we do." I took off running, knowing he would follow.

**A/N Sorry it that got a little scandalous, but it was sotra needed. It shouldn't happen again, but I'm not making any promises. I also have a little problem. For my next chapter, should I rewrite this chapter in Edwards POV or move on? It's your decision. I need votes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to start writing Friday morning, so you have until then. Thankx for reading!!!!**


	7. I love you

**A/N Ok I'm so sorry for taking so long. You guys voted for the last chapter in Edwards POV so that's what this chapter is, in case it sounds familiar. Also, by the time the next chapter is up the title will be changed to Jealous Much? Just a heads up. Thankx dazzle1901 for beta-ing. I luv ya!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilgiht, the Cullens, etc.**

**Edwards POV**

Bella left the house running. I could have kept pace with her, but I ran a little behind instead. She ran right to our meadow.

How ironic. Our first "date" and last. I knew I didn't deserve her, but I still wanted her. When I came back to reality, I realized she was sitting in the middle of our meadow, curled into a ball.

I wanted so badly to go sit by her, or hold her in my lap, comfort her. How do you comfort someone when you're the reason they need comforting? I settled with standing behind her, only about 5 feet, close enough to feel connected to her, far enough to give her some space.

I felt oddly grateful that she was going to end it out here, away from everyone. They would probably find out, eventually, anyway. Alice had most likely seen it already. A light bulb went on in my head. She knew what was going to happen.

The sun sunk lower and lower into the sky, casting a beautiful pinkish glow on everything. It had been over and hour and Bella still hadn't said anything. I wish she would get it over with.

I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So, are we just going to sit here all night or did you want to talk?" It was hardly more than a whisper, but I detected an undertone of malice and I chastised myself for it. No need to get her more angrier.

She made no indication that she heard me. I still couldn't read her mind and I still wished I could. I chuckled; hopefully it would lighten up the mood. "You know, I really wish I could read your mind." She still said nothing. I wished Jasper were here so I could at least tell what she was felling.

I gave up and keeping my distance. This might be the last time I see her, I wasn't going to spend it standing 5 feet away. I went and sat down next to her. I scrutinized her face, searching for any clue as to how this night would end. She closed her eyes under my penetrating gaze and laid down, almost like she needed more distance from me. I could understand that, but it still pained me.

"Sorry Edward. I'm just trying to sort out all my feelings." I was right about Jasper, and it looks like I wasn't the only one who needed him.

I laid down next to her, our arms touching. "Would it help it I told you how I feel?" She didn't say anything. Telling her this might make it worse, but I couldn't stand keeping her in the dark, thinking that I didn't love her.

"Isabella…Bella, I never stopped loving you, I left because I'm not good enough for you." She shook her head and I could almost hear her eyes rolling. How could she believe the lie so easily and no accept the truth? "No Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly. You're like and angel, so perfect and pure. I was, and still am, undeserving. That's why I left. So you could find someone you could be happy with, be human with, be safe with. That doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I guess now it's to late though. You found someone just like I planned for you to." I stopped my little monologue. I could tell she still didn't believe me, but it was worth a try.

"What!?" She sat up, looking down at me in anger, like I was an idiot. A part of me wished, and hoped, her next words would be, 'I still love you.' My brain knew that wasn't what was coming. I braced myself for impact.

"Love me? That's bullcrap! If you loved me so much then why the heck did you leave me? Hunh? If Leroy hadn't found me, I would probably have died out in the forest. Now you want me to come running back into your arms?"

"No. I didn't expect you to come running to me. I can see why you love Leroy. I'll just go now." I stood and made my way slowly to the forest. I had been expecting this, but it still hurt.

"Edward, wait." I might be crazy, but my imagination isn't that good. It had to have been Bella. My mind screamed at me to keep going, but my heart told me stay, obey her last wish. I went with my heart.

She grasped my shoulder. I hadn't realized she had walked over and it scared me. I still didn't turn around, afraid it was mind playing tricks on me. She turned me around, I went willingly, but kept my eyes down, afraid of what answers I would find in her face.

"Edward, look at me please?" I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't take anymore pain. She pushed my face up a little. I tried not to make eye contact, but slipped. Her eyes were happy for a bit. She liked hurting me like this. That sent another wave of pain though me.

"I get it Bella. You love him. Please don't rub it in." I won't be able to take it, I thought to myself silently. "We'll leave Forks, stay out of your life. You'll never have to see us again." It killed me to make that promise, but who knows what she would have said. That could have been worse.

Even though I didn't have to breathe, it was difficult. My lungs just didn't want to work. I needed to leave, find someplace where I would be free to go to pieces privately. I lowered her hand back to her side and headed back towards the forest.

"What if I want you in my life?" She paused, then continued on, her voice gaining volume and speed. "I didn't mean those things I said before, I just had a little bit of anger I had to vent. I was more angry at myself then I was at you. I always marveled at how you could love me, an ordinary human girl, while you were a sight of breathtaking beauty, a vampire.

"I was so torn up after you left, I wasn't even myself anymore. I attempted suicide once, while they were out hunting, because I couldn't take the pain. Like I said though, I was more mad at myself for thinking I could hold your affection for even that long and then let it ruin my life when I found out I couldn't, then I was at you for leaving.

"Leroy might have saved me, but he's no more then a close friend, much as he may wish." She paused, concentrating on something. This was not what I was expecting. It was a miracle. "You still have my heart."

"What?" I turned back around. Had she really said that or did I not hear her correctly/

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I love you."

Oh my goodness! I couldn't believe it. I jumped for joy and ran to her, feeling ecstatic.

I grabbed her and we danced around the meadow. I had never been this happy in my life. After a while, I settled down and we laid next to each other. Her head rested on my shoulder.

I wanted her so bad right now. She didn't have any blood in her, but her smell was till overpowering. And her beauty. There was no word for it. I decided to try something. It would be risky, but I was feeling lucky tonight.

I rolled her up onto my chest. She propped her head up, putting more distance between us then I wanted.

"Unh, unh, unh. That's not what I had in mind." Something flasher in her eyes that I couldn't detect. I did notice a smile creeping onto her lips, though.

I pulled her head down to mine and hesitated. Was I doing the right thing? Did she want to take it slower? Did she lie to me and was I actually just going to be her plaything that she dumped in a week or so? If so, then this kiss would just make the hole bigger when she left. I decided to go for it.

The feel of her lips against mine was amazing. Wait just a second. She was a vampire! Bella's safety rules no longer applied. I crushed my lips to her and she responded. Her hand knotted in my hair. Her touch made my brain dizzy. I thought I would never see her again and here I was kissing her for all I was worth.

To soon for my liking, she slid out from under me, her eyes sparkling. I moaned. I wanted her, needed her.

"Come on. We've got to go to school/"

School, school. One day wouldn't kill us

"Oh do we?"

"Yes we do." With that, she took off running. I followed.

**A/N Ok, so how'd ya like it? I want to encourage all of you to drop a review. If any of you guys are authors, then you know how cool it is to get reviews. Agaon, I don't care weather or not it's about the story. For all I care, tell me your favorite cookie. (Mines a snickerdoodle, btw.) A HUGE thank you to xKissAtxTwilightx. You guys should check out her reviews. They're freakin long! Thnkx to all my other reviewers and readers, though my hits to review ratio is really sad. So just drop a review please please please!!!!!!!!**

**Thankx, Luv YA!**


	8. Teasing and Primping

**A/N Ok, I really sorry. ::dodges rotten tomatos:: There really is no excuse except school which isn't really that good of a reason because, personally, I think that school is a tiny bit of a waste of time. Anyway, back to the amazing Twilight. Heres your chapter and one more thing. Oh, also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DAZZLE 1901. A little late, I know, but hey, whatevs.**

**Roses are red.**

**Violets are blue.**

**Ms. Meyer, your cool,**

**But I'm not you.**

**Roses are red.**

**Violets are blue.**

**There I said it,**

**Now you can't sue!**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-**

**Leroy's POV**

Bells didn't come home until about 5am. I was hoping she would come home alone, having given Edward a good yelling, get over him, and fall in love with me. That obviously didn't happen.

She came home laughing her head off, linked arm in arm with _him._ insert gag from Leroy here Edward left for Forks High and Bella off to enroll at the local college. Technically, he was 100 something years older than her, but he was only 17 when he was changed, she was 21. I had waited to change her so she would be closer to my age, 23. They are just so wrong together. (**A/N This is not my opinion. Just Leroys.)**

Austin and Cami had a blast last night. Cami and the Cullen girls have a lest a months worth of shopping trips planned. I was glad for her. Bella wasn't very stable, even as a vampire. Mood swings galore, so she was never really there for Cami. Austin, the Cullen boys, and I went outside and wrestled. My mind was anywhere but wrestling. I was constantly thinking about what Bella and Edward were doing. Austin and Cami sure wouldn't mind joining their coven for a while, or forever. They were a fun coven, but I don't think that I could stand living with Edward.

**Austins POV**

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward gave me a ride home today. Not really home, actually. We dropped the girls off and went to throw a football in the Cullens baseball field.

It was an amazing day, cloudy but warm. It was going to be Emmett and Jasper against Edward and me. It wasn't really football, that's kinda hard to play with only two on two, even for vampires. It was more monkey in the middle with tackling.

We played for about 3 hours, then when Edward and I finally got Emmett down, and it was not easy, I'll tell you that much, we all sat down and started talking about this, that, and the other thing.

"So, Edward, what went between you and Bells. She wouldn't say anything about it."

Edward looked at me reluctantly, but after much nagging from his "brothers," he gave in.

"Not much, we talked."

"Is that all?" Emmett raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes that's it," Edward snapped. "Well, I did kiss her." (**A/N Ooo bad mistake Edward!) **He said it in an offhand tone, probably hoping we would hear. Fat chance of that happening.

"Ow, ow, Eddie boy. That's quite something considering that for the last hundred years, 'flirt' wasn't even I your vocabulary."

The three of us burst out laughing, slapping him on the back and attempting to give him hints and how to go "all the way." He was trying his best to ignore us.

**Edwards POV**

They went on and on about Bells and I. The only thing they didn't know was how much I wanted to. After a while, they calmed down and Emmett's vivid mental images slowed to a stop.

"So, Austin, how old are you exactly?"

"Well, I'm 203. You?"

"About 300. I lose track. I was a general in the Civil War when I was changed" It didn't surprise me that Jasper stopped there with his history, but I defiantly thought he could trust Austin.

His power could easily be used for bad, but it looked like he only used it for practical jokes. Nothing wrong with that, You get quite used to them living with Emmett.

Austin was really starting to grow on me. He had taken such good care of Bella/ Plus, well, I don't know, but he seamed like the kind of guy who would be your best friend.

"Come on, lets go see what the girls are up to." Jasper moved towards the car, the three of us following close behind.

He pulled up to our house to find ti shaking with roaring music. Austin sent me a look that said "_What-the-heck-is-wrong-with-your-sisters?"_ I hear it in his mind, too.

"Um, one of them is your sister."

"Bells is more of a mom, actually."

"All the more reason to be afraid."

Austin cracked up and I smiled. I really liked this guy. I hope they decide to saty. We entered the house to find the girls dancing around and singing to 1, 2, Step. (**A/N great song.)** We exchanged looks of confusion. Even after hundreds of years, plus my ability, the female mind was still a mystery.

**Alice POV**

It was so good to have Bella back, and Cami was so much fun. Rose was much nicer to Bella now, and the four of us were instant best friends.

When we walked into the door a vision hit me. "Makeover time!" Rose grinned, Cami shrugged her shoulders, Bella groaned. I would have thought she had gotten used to, and even begun to, like them. Guess not.

"Come on Bella. It'll be fun, plus you need to look nice for your and Edward's date tonight." I grinned excitedly and bounced up and down.

"Wait just a minute. Since when am I going on a date?" Bella looked at me questionably with a hint of madness, though I saw a smile on her face. The silly lovebirds, or should I say vampires.

"Since I saw it in a vision. Now come on. I'll show you a few tricks Cami. Rose, grab some outfits."

"I'm on it."

WE all ran upstairs and 30 minutes later emerged looking more amazing then usual. Bella looked striking in a jean mini and black halter top. Cami was adorable in board shorts and a strapless red shirt. Rose was in black dress pants with a light blue tank and I had on dark, stressed jeans with a blood red dress over them.

I blasted some music and we danced around, gossiping, waiting for the boys to get home. Soon we heard the door open and the guys stepped in. WE were right in the middle of 1,2, Step, so we just kept on dancing.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**A/N So, how did you like it? Ok couple quick items of business;**

**These bullets are vampires, in case you can't tell. Cute, hunh/**

**Please review and thankx to all those who review. I try and reply to all of them, but well, I'm not perfect.**

**In case you don't know, November is National Novel Writing Month, or NaNoWriMo. I'm participating so chapters will be scarce next month. Not that any of you care, but I also have History Fair and Science Fair in November, so yeah lots going on, and as much as I love you guys, some things have more priority then others.**

**Next, if you actually read my A/N put sock as the first word in your review, or the only word in your review.**

**As always, I always have a nce topic for you to review on if you can't think of anything to say about the chapter. This time it's have you heard of the band MCR? Do you like them? Hate em? What bands/genres do you like? Would you like to have me start putting a song to go with the Chapter?**

**Thankx!**


End file.
